Zauberstein
Zusammenfassung der Regeln und Sprüche der Zaubersteine es gibt den neuen (class-)skill "zauberstein": * jeder fängt mit 3 skillpunkten an. * dieser skill kann durch punktevergabe beim levelaufstieg oder das feat skill focus erhöht werden (der meister sollte kaum items mit erhöhung anbieten, normale läden haben keine items mit dieser fähigkeit, arxaxas könnte sowas mal verteilen). * als ability bonus zählt für den einzelnen charakter der höchste der drei werte int, wis, char. wie früher beim skill "group sense" kann man (ist entfernungsabhängig) * gesundheitszustand prüfen (free action): <=100ft dc15, >100ft dc25 * richtung orten (dauert 1min): <100ft free, >100ft dc20 * position tauschen (1min, tauschwilliger würfelt, anderer muss einverstanden sein): <=10ft dc20, <=100ft dc30, >100ft dc geht nicht * position tauschen (full round, tauschwilliger würfelt, anderer muss einverstanden sein, erregt keine AoO): <=10ft dc25, <=100ft dc35, mehr geht nicht * telepathisch sprechen (full round): wie spell, <=100ft dc20, <1000ft dc25, weiter geht nicht * share spell (wie druide (nicht das "cast on you"), gruppenmitglieder profitieren von bonuszaubern (wir müssen noch entscheiden, ob das auch für heilsprüche gilt), gilt nur für die elementarsteinzauber): <=5ft dc20, <=30ft dc 30, weiter geht nicht. es würfelt der empfänger. bei verlassen der zone verliert man den bonus, bei verworfenem wurf bekommt man ihn erst gar nicht. gewürfelt wird nur beim fertigsprechen des zaubers (späteres eintreten geht nicht). wennn der caster den spruch verliert, verlieren ihn alle * Spruch dc 20-29 1/2 Zauberpunkt * Spruch dc >29 1 Zauberpunkt man kann bestimmte zauber aus der eigenen schule sprechen: * initial 2 Sprüche, ungerades Level Spruch wüfeln, grades Level aussuchen * man kann nur zauber zaubern, die ein cleric oder sorcerer/wizard oder druide derselben stufe (wie man selbst) auch könnte. * das level, das die erlaubnis zum lernen vorgibt, ist immer das niedrigste level, das durch die standardklassen cleric, sorcerer, wizard, druide vorgegeben ist (in der zauberbeschreibung) (barden und ranger können manche sprüche eher, deshalb zählen sie hier nicht). dieses niedrigste level der vollzauberer gilt dann auch als das zauberlevel, was das erlernen bestimmt. * nach dem ritual kann sich jeder einen spruch raussuchen und einer wird erwürfelt (wie gesagt, ein wizard bzw cleric derselben stufe wie der spieler muss diesen spruch beherrschen)(nur aus der spruchliste des jeweiligen steins) * ein spieler darf dann zaubersteine-skillpoints/2 viele spruchlevel pro tag sprechen. lvl0 sprüche kosten einen halben skillpunkt. z.b. darf man mit skillevel 8 einmal spell-level3 und einmal spell-level1 sprechen * casterlevel entspricht dem level der helden. * ansonsten ist das wie normales zaubern, sprich rettuingswürfe werden normal berechnet und man muss sich im kampf evtl. konzentrieren. * neue spells erhält man beim aufstieg. jedesmal, wenn man ein gerades level erreicht, darf man sich einen neuen spruch raussuchen (=zum zauberbuch hinzufügen). beim erreichen eines ungeraden levels wird ein zufälliger spruch hinzugefügt. * zauber können (Material-)Komponenten- und Focuslos gezaubert werden, haben aber auf jeden Fall eine somatische und verbale Komponente Abjuration (Bannen) -> Brulic 1. http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/SRD:Sanctuary (kein Angriff auf betroffenen Kreatur mgl.) 2. http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/SRD:Shield (+4 AC) 3. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=3196 (Objekt mit Feuerfalle schützen) 4. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=3169 (Exist comfortably in hot or cold environment) 5. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=4618 (schildkrötenpanzer als Unterschlupf) 6. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=3464 (shield other, (via ring-focus)) 7. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=3393 (Protection from evil) 8. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=3500 (Stoneskin (braucht Materialien) 9. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=3214 (Freedom of movement) 10. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=3416 (remove curse) 11. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=3390 (protection from arrows) 12. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=4579 (Land womb) 13. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=5408 (Mantle of Chaos) Conjuration (Summoning, Beschwörung) ->Ezza 1. http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/SR0D:Mount (beschwört kleines Pferd) 2. http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/SRD:Mage_Armor 3. http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Obscuring_mist 4. http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Cure_serious_wounds 5. http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Delay_poison 6. http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/SRD:Summon_Monster_IV 7. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=3100 (cure critical wounds) 8. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=5436 (call hound archon) 9. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=4767 (Rejuvenation Cocoon) 10. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=5038 (blast of flame) Divination (Erkenntnis) -> Tuma 1. http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/SRD:True_Strike (+20 auf nächsten Attack) 2. http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Identify (kostet 100 gp in Edelsteinen) 3. http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Augury (bad/good result halbe Stunde vorhersagen) 4. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=3447 (see invis) 5. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=3024 (arcane Sight) 6. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=3485 (speak with plants) 7. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=3128 (detect Evil) 8. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=3440 (scry) 9. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=3540 (Telepathic Bond) 10. ? 11. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=6209 (Expose the dead) 12. ( 13. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=5731 (Zone of Revelation) Enchantment (Verzauberung) -> Thorgren 1. http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/SRD:Charm_Person (bezaubert Person) 2. http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Daze_monster (monster takes no action 1 round) 3. http://eberron-circvs.wikidot.com/whelming-blast (cone of nonlethal demage) 4. http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/SRD:Prayer 5. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=3474 (sleep) 6. http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Bane 7. http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/SRD:Crushing_Despair 8. 9. http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Daze 10. S 11. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=3549 (Touch of Idiocy) 12. http://dndtools.eu/spells/spell-compendium--86/rebuke-greater--4076/ 13. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=4771 (Righteous Wrath of the Faithful) Evocation (Hervorrufung) -> Lei wu Long 1. http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/SRD:Shocking_Grasp (extra Elektrizitätsschaden bei Angriff) 2. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=5029 (+1 enhancement bonus to all within its light) 3. http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/SRD:Blacklight (creates magical darkness) 4. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=3324 (magic missle) 5. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=3589 (wind wall) 6. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=3197 (fireball) 7. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=3113 (daylight) 8. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=3110 (dancing light) 9. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=5993 (molten strike) 10. A 11. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=3358 (orders wrath) 12. ? 13. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=4808 (Zealot Pact) Illusion (Illusion) -> Sicah 1. http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/SRD:Disguise_Self (Verschleiern) 2. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=4274 (silent portal) 3. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=3047 (blur) 4. http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Hypnotic_pattern (mind affecting 10 HD) 5. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=3341 (Minor Image) 6. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=3286 (invisibility) 7. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=3267 (Illusory Script) 8. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=3470 (Silence) 9. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=3471 (silent image) 10. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=3290 (invisibility sphere) 11. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=3186 (False Vision) Transmutation (Verwandlung) -> Dekhel 1. http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/SRD:Open/Close (bis 30 pound öffnen) 2. http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/SRD:Wood_Shape (Holz formen) 3. http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Levitate (schweben) 4. http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Shrink_item (Shrink item) 5. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=3180 (exp Retreat) 6. 7. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=3381 (Polymorph) 8. ? 9. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=4744 (Languor) Universal (Allgemein) -> JanSkorlen 1. http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/SRD:Arcane_Mark (sichtbar oder unsichtbares Zeichen) 2. http://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/SRD:Prestidigitation (Zaubertricks) 3. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=4358 4. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=4359 5. http://www.imarvintpa.com/dndlive/spells.php?ID=4362